


Isn't this everything you've wanted?

by straightoofin



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crying, F/M, First Time, Manga & Anime, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Sex, Shinigami, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightoofin/pseuds/straightoofin
Summary: Light is riding high, and for the first time the seemingly untouchable wants someone to do just that.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Kudos: 13





	Isn't this everything you've wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks in advance for reading.  
> This is my first ever fanfic, I wrote it a few years ago now but thought it'd be a good one to start off with!

Everything had been going his way lately. Every twist and turn he conquered, every problem he batted away like a pesky fly. Being Kira had become second nature to him, over the years, and now he was truly on top. He wished he could crow about his lifetime of victories, but there was only one person he could actually share his successes with. Only she could grasp the gravity of it, shallow as she was.

Misa was the only one who understood. Ryuk, these days, seemed to be bored with the human world. He mostly sat in silence, eating apples, skinny legs stretched out, his blank expression showing his apathy.

Light almost galloped up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and burst through the door to the flat the three of them shared. Misa squealed with delight at his homecoming; it had only been a day since they saw each other last, but to her it was a lifetime. She was surprised at his demeanour; for once he seemed visibly happy. Ecstatic, even. His eyes shining, his grin wider than she'd ever seen it. She bound towards him and threw her arms around him. After a second of hesitation, he crushed her to him, his nose in her hair. She was taken aback, but her insides were dancing. She'd never had this reaction before.

The thrill of the day had kicked off a feeling in Light he'd barely been aware of previously. His body was pumping with adrenalin, and for the first time in so long, he felt the need for intimacy. At this moment, the mere thought of it was everything he craved.

Misa felt him get hard against her stomach, and she backed away in shock. Light stared at her, eyes passive, as if waiting for her next move. She'd never been put in this position before by him, and wasn't sure how to approach.

Light sighed. _Oh Misa, isn't this everything you've wanted since we met?_

He closed the gap between the two of them, took her in his arms, and kissed her open mouth. She melted against him immediately, winding her fingers in his auburn hair and pulling him closer. He lifted her up, wrapping her lace-clad legs around him as he carried her to their bedroom. He threw her down on sheets so far only used for sleeping on, and loosened his tie swiftly as she unbuttoned his trousers. Once he was undressed, he peeled the lace from her skin, undoing buckles and untying corsetry with deft fingers. Soon she lay naked before him, with only her crucifix necklaces poised on her chest. She wriggled on the bed as he knelt between her legs, her breathing quick.

Light stroked his hands over her body, squeezing her thighs, hips and waist, her breasts, leaving red finger marks on her porcelain skin. Suddenly his mouth was on hers, biting her lip as he entered her for the first time. She whimpered and dug her fingernails into his back in surprise, as he began his diligent rhythm. He barely looked at her to start with, but her hands found his face and turned it towards hers.

“Light,” she whispered, “please.”

He watched as her mouth became wider, matching her pupils. Suddenly her body became tight like a coiled spring, and she let out a strangled scream as her fingers clawed at his shoulders. He frowned at her, partially surprised he could cause such a reaction, but also assuming she was over reacting as she usually does. His surprised turned to smugness, and he continued to pump into her while she writhed. A minute or two later she came again.

“KIRA!” she screamed, and the word brought him to his own release. He came hard, head thrown back, eyes closed. He took a moment, then looked back down to see Misa's wide eyed stare. He kept his eyes on hers as he loosened his hand from her throat.

After rolling off of her, he lay on his back for a moment to regain composure, before getting up to shower. She stayed in bed, a tear rolling from her eye into her hair. She couldn't tell if it was from happiness, or the empty feeling in her chest.

Ryuk sat with an open mouth, an apple at his feet after it fell from his clawed fingers. _Well,_ he thought, chuckling, _things just got interesting again._


End file.
